Just A Little Bet
by Athena
Summary: [Suikoden IV] Helmut had resigned himself to being a loner on the Dauntless. Unfortunately, he's about to meet Hervey. Gift fic for Middletails.


Disclaimer: This fic was originally a Secret Santa fanfic for Middletails. I don't own Suikoden IV or any of the characters.  
Started: January 3, 2006  
Finished: January 6, 2006

* * *

"**Just A Little Bet"**

"For a Kooluk, you sure are quiet."

He opened his eyes at the odd comment, tilting his head up slightly to look at his visitor. Helmut had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he would be an outcast from the rest of Lazlo's motley crew, as he refused to give up his navy uniform and remained distant when asked to accompany the young liberation leader. The only others he had traded words with were King Lino En Kuldes and the tactician Elenor, and even then their conversations were brief and formal.

That was why the unexpected comment earned a raised brow from him.

It was that pirate -- the one with that garish neckerchief. He had already seen the pirate in action (in battle, sparring, and simply interacting with other members of the crew), and considered him too much of a wildman for his likings. Were he not confined to the _Dauntless_, he would not have associated with such a brash character. … Willingly, at least.

"Excuse me?" He decided that, no matter his feelings about the man, the comment was worth acknowledgment.

Noticing he had the Kooluk's attention, Hervey rubbed his nose and rested his free hand on his hip. "I said you're a quiet one. That's a compliment, I guess."

The silver-haired man smirked wryly. "Thank you?"

Hervey huffed grumpily at the uncertainty in the other's reply, his body tense and his expression reflecting his quickly-souring mood. "I'm tryin' to be nice here."

Helmut turned in his seat to address the younger man with a bit more formality. "As much as I appreciate the effort, I question your motives."

"Blunt. Heh, guess you're a Kooluk after all." Hervey grinned toothily, his stance relaxing. "Fine, if you're gonna be blunt, so am I. I've got a bet goin' with a pal that I can get you to laugh. 'Can't leave your presence without making you laugh."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Helmut took a swig of his ale, gesturing to the seat across from him. "I have nothing better to do. Humor me. I'll warn you, though -- I don't laugh easily."

"I kinda figured; I mean, you're a Kooluk." In the process of pulling out his chair and sitting down, Hervey missed the mild annoyance that flitted across the former naval officer's face. "So, what's your name again? I'm pretty shitty with names."

"Helmut."

"'Name's Hervey." As he introduced himself, the brown-haired swordsman offered his hand. Helmut shook it, pleasantly surprised by the formality and firm handshake. "So you're not a laugher, huh? Won't even budge over jokes?"

Helmut smiled thinly as he released Hervey's hand and leaned back in his chair. "Not from complete strangers."

Knowing that this bet was going to be a challenge, Hervey laughed and crackled his knuckles. "All right, then. Let's fix that then!"

The next half-hour was dedicated to Hervey's longwindedness, which Helmut listened to with occasional commentary. Hervey spoke on any and all topics that he thought were interesting and told something about himself, steering clear from anything pertaining directly to Kooluk. Despite his initial assessment of the pirate, Helmut had to admit that he was enjoying the conversation. Perhaps he had missed being social more than he cared to admit to himself.

Hervey's boisterous flamboyance was affecting the former Kooluk officer by the time he started on his third bottle of ale. With his attention on the pirate, Helmut did not take notice of the man approaching their table until he was quite close.

The most noticeable feature about the newcomer was that he was tall. This second man stood much taller than both Hervey and himself, and carried himself in a way that remind him more of a soldier than a pirate. His placidity contrasted sharply against Hervey's exuberance.

"Yo, Sig," greeted Hervey, waving at his tall companion despite him being all of two feet away from him. "What's up?"

Sigurd raised a brow questioningly, glancing from his friend to the Kooluk turncoat and back again. He did not voice his confusion, though. "Just letting you know Lazlo wants us to accompany him when we reach the deserted isle; he wants to do some hunting."

"Bah, we're not gonna make landfall for another day; I'll be ready to go." Hervey followed Sigurd's glance to Helmut, snickering. "Just getting to know Mr. Kooluk here. 'Got a bet with Dario that I can get him to laugh."

The look that Sigurd shot at Helmut seemed to inquire 'And you're going along with this, why?' "I see… It looks to me like you're failing horribly, Hervey."

Helmut took a drink as he watched Hervey huff indignantly. "I haven't even started in with the jokes yet! I'm just getting warmed up here!"

"It looks like all you're doing is getting Sir Helmut drunk." Helmut blinked in surprise at the fact that this Sigurd knew his name, setting down his drink to concentrate on the conversation again.

"Like hell." Crossing his arms stubbornly, Hervey snorted and looked upward testily. "We're bonding! Just like brothers-in-arms!"

Sigurd shook his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't get any of my brothers drunk."

"He's not drunk," Hervey argued. "And what about at a bachelor party?"

"I wouldn't _get_ them drunk." He was adamant.

"But that's the _point_ of bachelor parties! Booze, babes, and all the fun the combination brings with it. Tsk tsk… You'd be robbing that poor bachelor of his party! Your _brother,_ to boot!"

Sigurd's brows knitted together as he waded through Hervey's logic. "You're not making much sense, Hervey."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Hervey waggled his index finger at Sigurd, his expression amazingly serious for such an absurd argument. "What'd your brother ever do to you, Sig?"

Perhaps it was the sight of a full-grown man waggling his finger at another like a mother scolding a naughty child.

Perhaps it was the alcohol he had ingested playing with his brain.

Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

But it was at that moment that Helmut laughed, earning Hervey a good 100 potch for his little bet.

The three would look back at the memory with fondness, as it was that event that led to their friendship.

They would also look back at it in embarrassment, as the event was also the inspiration for their infamous Adonis Attack.


End file.
